comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amir Kinard (ME-1)
} - Back = } }} |-| Civilian = |aliases = Carlos "Carlito" Estevez Jefferson "Jeff" Hawkins Virgil Pierce Charles "Charlie" Stevenson |Nicknames = Carlos Estevez Black Lightning Lightning Black Thunder Thunder Static Ebony Thunder Caramel Thunder Milk Chocolate Thunder Livewire Lightning Lad Lighting Boy Lightning Lord Knight-Light Knight-Lite Blackout Spark Sparky Zapp Juice Chargebolt Bolt Eletric Boogaloo Powerline Thor Obsidian Thor Raiden Shango Neon Demon Watt Kilowatt Megawatt Gigawatt Terawatt Centiwatt Jolt Taser The Taser The Human Taser Taser-Man Captain Icetricity Coldsnap Icicle Blizzard Ice Frostbite Iceberg |affiliation = The Doom Patrol |alignment = Good |Marital Status = Single |Identity Status = Mostly Secret |Citezenship = American |gender = Male |height = 6' 3" |eye color = Brown |hair = Black |universe = ME-1 |place of birth = North Carolina |dateof birth = July 28th, 1997 |created by = RoninTheMasterless }}“There is a superhero in all of us, we just need the courage to put on the cape.” - Superman Early Life Amir David Kinard was born on July 28th, 1997, along with a twin sister, in North Carolina. Amir's Childhood Like fellow Doom Patroller's Will, Drake, and to a lesser extent Jarek, Amir is defined by a love for superheroes. Like Will, Amir generally prefered DC. However, he favored DC for Superman, rather than Batman. Humorously, Amir stated on numerous occassions that he would sooner direct a Batman film because he finds it easier to make a good Batman movie than a Superman movie. DC WONDER Who Watches the Watchmen? The Doom Patrol Age of Transhumans (Reign of the Supermen) The Doom Patrol: Off the Grid The Doom Patrol: Sepulture of the Gods Powers and Abilities Powers Bang Baby Physiology As a Bang Baby, Amir gained superhuman strength, resistance to injury, reflexes, agility and physical abilities have been enhanced to levels beyond that of any human. However is enahnced condtion is connected to how much electricty he has in his body. Amir's natural human ability to store and conduct electricity was vastly expanded to the point that his human frame can produce similar amounts of electrity to that of nuclear reactors. When fully charged, he is roughly as strong and fast as the finest Olympic athletes, and he possesses superhuman reflexes, as he has shown himself capable of dodging gunfire at close range, and react to speedsters. Electrokinesis: Amir has the ability to store and channel electricty in and out of his body. Amir can use this to a variety of ends, one notable example being its use in hand-to-hand combat, capable of taking down almost any human in a single hit. Amir can use his electrokinetic abilities to his advantage in various ways. Amir's primary offensive ability was to fire an Electrokinetic bolt of lightning out of his hands and onto any target he has it aimed to. This bolt passed a current through any target, stunning enemies, electrifying bodies of water (thus incapacitating anyone in it), or charge up electric devices. Several variations of this attack include: a continuous chain of lightning, a massive amount of energy concentrated into a single bolt, and a sniper-like bolt of electricity. Energy Senses Amir can sense electrical energy and could use it like a radar to locate electric sources nearby, a sense that naturally prioritizes itself when Amir is running low on electricity. Healing Factor Amir gained a healing factor from the Big Bang, able to quickly heal most damage to his body takes in mere seconds. The rate at which he heals is directly related to the amount of electricty in his body to stimulate the healing process. In general, Amir was rendered impervious to most diseases, poisons, and cannot be intoxicated. Abilities Free-Running/Parkour Amir used his newfound physique to develop skill at parkour, which in turn became his primary mode of transportation as a superhero, along with using his electrokinetic powers to slide on powerlines. Weaknesses Electricity Dependence Amir's homeostasis is now dependant on maintaining a far higher electrical charge than the average human body. If he dips below the requisite amount of electricity he becomes tired and is liable to pass out if he does not recharge. He has also described the feeling as similar to hunger. Additionally, Amir's body is only capable of containing a finite amount of electricity, and to store and excess amount makes him feel "weirdly bloated" and liable to feel nauseous, leading to sudden discharges in the excess electricity humorously dubbed "electric puking." Vulnerability to Water Hyper-metabolism For his more efficient organs and cells to produce the concrentrated amounts of sodium, calcium, magnesium, and potassium, Amir burns calories much faster than a normal person. While breaking down food far more efficiently, it requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. The amount of calories Amir requires day-to-day is said to dwarf that of Michael Phelps when he was training for the Olympics (which was said to be approximately 12,000 calories a day). Paraphernalia The Amp Amp ME-1.png Trivia *He is known for having "director dreams," in which he is a director (As the name implies), but often with an odd twist, such as actors actually beating each other in fight scenes, or actors changing into another actor in the middle of a scene. *Ironically, while the character can forgo sleep based on his powers, the person this character is based on suffers from narcolepsy. *Knight Owl has a habit of refusing to refer to him by his preferred super name, and making up joke names on the spot. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Created by Techno Bacon Category:ME-1 Category:Original Characters Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Category:Americans Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Bang Babies (ME-1) Category:Doom Patrol (ME-1) Category:Healing Factor Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Levitation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Metahumans Category:Metahumans of ME-1 Category:Characters Who Know The Flash's Secret Identity (ME-1) Category:Characters Who Know Knight Owl's Secret Identity (ME-1)